


There are 10 Types of People in This World

by sooyah (colourmeblack)



Series: EXO Uni!AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Gen, rated teen for profanities?, ugh maybe not really, yixing the budding genius
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/sooyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahasiswa semester pertama--yang masih semangat belajar--biasa menggunakan istilah-istilah asing agar tampak lebih pintar dari biasanya (padahal sungguh, itu biasa saja). Contoh: fractura hepatica.</p>
<p>(This is every first-year’s syndrome–using the terms they have learned when they talk to people to look intelligent as fuck. Like fractura hepatica.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are 10 Types of People in This World

**Author's Note:**

> please note that i have very limited binary number (?) skill, so.

“ _So tell me, how can 10 be two_?”

“ _1-and-0, you mean_ ,” Yifan mengibaskan tangannya di depan Yixing yang menatapnya heran seolah-olah ia sudah gila karena berkata angka sepuluh sama dengan dua. _Hell,_ kenapa di dunia ini ada orang sebodoh Yixing? Yifan curiga sebenarnya nilai-nilai A yang didapat Yixing di kelas-kelas _pre-med_ -nya hanya hasil suap-menyuap dengan para TA, berkaca dari bagaimana Lu Han menyumpahi lembar-lembar atlas manusianya dan bagaimana Yifan harus berlatih tidur dengan lampu menyala karena  _roommate_ -nya selalu belajar keras hingga larut malam demi menghapalkan berbagai nama-nama ilmiah yang membuat lidah Yifan terbelit tiap ia berusaha mengucapkannya untuk mengganggu Lu Han. _Exocytosis, neuromuscular junction, articulatio cubiti,_ _sulcus intertubercularis, lalu… apa katamu tadi? Musculus flexor digitorum profundus dan superficial? Sulcus tendini musculi flexor hallucis longi?_ begitu Yifan pura-pura bertanya tiap kali Lu Han berada dalam posisi aku-siap-belajar-hingga-tengah-malam, wajah menghadap buku-buku, segelas kopi di kanan tumpukan kertas penuh coretan _highlight pen_ , sedangkan Yifan telah menyelesaikan ritual perawatan wajah sebelum tidur dan sudah bergelung di bawah selimut, usaha sia-sianya untuk menghadang cahaya lampu yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Lu Han akan menatapnya tajam bahkan saat Yifan baru menyebutkan istilah pertama, tapi siapa yang takut oleh ancaman pria-bermuka-anak-anak sepertinya?

_Oh, well_ , kembali ke topik awal.

Lu Han, yang harus bangun hingga larut malam dan bangun dengan kantung mata yang mengalahkan Zitao (bahkan setelah Zitao hanya tidur satu jam dalam semalam karena harus mengerjakan ulang tugas maket rumah,) demi mempertahankan nilai A/B, bahkan paham ketika Yifan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama padanya sepulangnya ia dari kelas IT pertamanya. Sudah pasti Yixing, yang tak pernah terlihat sedang belajar di manapun dan kapanpun Yifan bertemu dengannya, tak sepintar Lu Han.

“ _Okay, sorry, 1 and 0. Well, explain it to me–how come_?”

Yifan selalu malas menjelaskan apapun pada orang lain. Jadi ia menggeleng dan kening Yixing berkerut, “ _Why_?”

“ _Because there are 10 types of people in this world,_ ” Yifan mengibaskan tangannya di depan Yixing, “ _Those who understand binary and those who don’t.”_

“ _Ouch, it hurts,_ ” Yixing merajuk, “ _I think I just got a fractura hepatica, you know_ ,”

“ _Fractura–what_?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hello! i wrote this back then during my first block in my first semester in my first year, when i was stressing over my first practical anatomy exam... i'll stop with the firsts now. 
> 
> this is the point where i get unnecessarily sentimental and say how time flew past because now i'm on a semester break and am waiting for the start of my seventh semester; which is supposed to be the last one. i hope. 
> 
> screw bachelor thesis and the consequences that come with it.


End file.
